Insanity and Nazi Turkeys
by Ravyn10
Summary: Give a fanfic writer insomnia and what do you get? Aya's a lid-a-phobic, Weiss steals Shu's viagra, and Takatori was a Nazi Turkey! What else is going on!
1. Chapter one!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters and such. Ha! I said it! You can't sue meeee!!   
  
Weiss Kruez  
  
(Knight Hunters)  
  
  
  
in  
  
  
  
INSANITY!!  
  
And Nazi Turkey's!  
  
*evil laughing*  
  
They walked silently down the street. A group of deadly assassins  
  
on a mission.   
  
Persia: Weiss...Deny these dark beasts their tomorrow's!  
  
All: Right!  
  
Aya: We're on our way!  
  
The group climbed into their vehicles. Aya and Omi in the van, Yohji in the  
  
seven, and Ken on his bike. (These assassins sure don't give a damn about car  
  
pooling...) ^Anyway...^ They rode fast into the night until they reached an old  
  
abandoned building-thing. (?)  
  
An old woman stepped in front of them...(Old ladies can do the 'appear outta  
  
no where thing to?! She's from Schwarz!!) ^...^  
  
Woman: Welcome Weiss, Persia explained the mission I take it?  
  
Aya nodded and she nodded back.  
  
Woman: The object is inside, find it, open it, and destroy the contents... No  
  
need to waste a good container... Good luck.  
  
The woman walked away and the group charged into the place. (Poor security  
  
guards...they could've been nice and snuck in...)  
  
Once the guards were taken care of, they saw the object... A jar.  
  
Aya: That's it! NOW!  
  
Aya sliced his blade across the jar... No luck!  
  
Yohji: Let me have a go!  
  
(Oh, that sounds WRONG.)  
  
He tried using his wire, but I guess he was to dumb to realize if a katana didn't  
  
work, a little wire wouldn't either. (Was that part of the story?) ^Yes.^  
  
Omi: Yohji... Baka...  
  
^Amen to that brother...^ (You're nuts!) ^No, Link has them...^ (?)  
  
Omi tried using his arrows, but it to failed.  
  
Ken: Step back!  
  
Ken took one step back, then started forward and slammed his bugnuck into  
  
the jar's lid. There was a slight pop, and it opened. (Dang lids... They just HAVE  
  
to have the 'freshness' seal or whatever, that's why I buy 'em already opened! ^_^)  
  
^Yeah, that's smart...^   
  
All: *Gaspness*  
  
Ken stepped back and smiled.  
  
Ken: Good ole' bugnuck's!   
  
(Wrong...Oh so wrong...)  
  
^Shuddup, my story!^  
  
Omi: Um... What did that accomplish?  
  
(That's what I'd like to know...) ^^_^^  
  
Aya stepped up and grabbed Omi roughly by the shirt. (NOO! Not Yaoi!)  
  
^Hey... I like yaoi...^  
  
Aya: You idiot! Don't you know the lids are evil?! Those damn lids! *Breathes  
  
heavy, fire burns in his eyes*  
  
(Damn right!) ^I couldn't open my peanut butter!^  
  
Yohji: Put him down Aya, he's just a kid...  
  
Aya released Omi and stepped back. Suddenly, Schwarz appeared! (They can  
  
do that?) ^Obviously...^  
  
Brad: Hand the jar over!  
  
Ken: Yo! I just scratched my nucks, no way your getting it!  
  
(You're perverted) ^Yup.^  
  
Schwarz came hard and fast, like a guy with an overdose of viagra... (Really?  
  
Got experience?) ^Sorta... Long story... Tell ya later.^ (Never mind.... Keep  
  
writing...)  
  
Ken: NO! I lost one of my claws! Now I cant fly! *Sobs*  
  
(That's from the out-takes on DVD 5 isn't it?) ^Yup^  
  
Aya: Grab the goods and let's go! (...perv...) ^Hai!^ (Yes, very much, aren't  
  
you?) ^lmao! YUP!!^  
  
Yohji grabbed the goods (as always) ^ : P^ and they ran out of the building  
  
back to their flower shop.  
  
Shu: Dang...They got my viagra jelly... (...) ^' ^_^ '^  
  
Brad: Don't worry, I'll buy more.  
  
Shu: *Sniffles* Flavored?  
  
Brad: Okay... (...HENTAI!!) ^ Haven't we been through this?^  
  
Back at Weiss headquarters.  
  
Aya: Here Manx, take this to Persia. ( You mean his ghost? Or whatever the  
  
fug it is?) ^ LOL! His ghost!^  
  
Manx: Sorry, Persia's dead idiot! The Nazi Turkey got him!  
  
(HUH?) ^Bad thanksgiving story...^ (Oh...)  
  
Omi: Takatori was a Nazi Turkey?! Then what am I?!  
  
Manx: Ken's sister.  
  
(If you've never Weiss out-takes... you'll be lost.) ^Sorry! But I have rights  
  
to the Nazi turkey! MWAHAHA!^  
  
Aya: Oh well, let's seek our revenge! Let's eat it!  
  
Manx: I wouldn't- *All leave* -_-'  
  
They walk into the kitchen to find the jar empty and Yohji in the corner.  
  
Aya: *gasp* The lids got him!  
  
Ken: No... Look! The jar's empty!  
  
Aya: The lid's gone!  
  
Aya ducks under the table holding his knees to his chest.  
  
Aya: No more lids... No more..  
  
(Poor Aya, J-chan's done made him go mad... Ruined a perfectly good  
  
bishounen...) ^No I didn't! Mad one's are great, look at Farfarello, or Dilandua!  
  
Anyway, just wait til you see Yohji *evil grin* ^ (*scared*)  
  
Omi: Um... I'm glad I don't understand...  
  
Ken: Yohji, you okay?  
  
(Yo, what gives?!) ^They give up... Aya's a lost cause...^ (Dude, that's  
  
wrong!) ^Not compared to what's next.^ (Dear lord...) ^Don't make me sick Farf on  
  
you! Now can, or lid, it!^ (Eep!)  
  
Yohji: I...think...I killed... Buyo.  
  
Ken: You mean Granny's cat?  
  
Yohji: Yeah...  
  
Omi: *Lost* Poor Buyo...  
  
Yohji: Omi... Run...  
  
Omi: Gladly!  
  
Omi runs away, or actually, skips. (Kitty fly away!!) ^Lol, shh!^  
  
  
  
Ken: Now... What's wrong?  
  
Yohji: It was viagra damn it!  
  
Aya: Liiiiddddssss *mumbles incoherently*  
  
Ken: Can it Aya! With a LID!  
  
Aya: Eeeep!  
  
(Hey...Thief...) ^Oooh, Faaarfie!^ (I'm quiet!) ^ : 3' ^  
  
Ken: Now...What's viagra?  
  
Yohji: Well, viagra is-  
  
Ken: NO!!! Where WAS it!  
  
Yohji: In the jar! I ATE gel viagra! Damn Shuldig!  
  
Ken: Oh! Hey... How'd the cat die?  
  
Yohji: *turns around and glares at Ken* Guess!  
  
Ken: O_O  
  
Yohji: Now... HELP!  
  
Before he can ever finish, Ken is but a cloud of dust.  
  
Yohji: Aya?  
  
Aya, too, had left to murder lids.  
  
Yohji: Damn it!  
  
(That's wrong.) ^It get better^  
  
Suddenly, the Nazi Turkey walks in.  
  
Yohji: A horny pimp's gotta do what a horny pimp usually does...  
  
Around five hours/seconds/whatever's later there was a dead turkey and cat...  
  
All turned into mush.  
  
Ken: Yohji!  
  
Yohji: What? I got better and found a cheaper, more environmentally safe  
  
fertilizer all at once! I bet the flower's will be even prettier now! ^_^  
  
(I guess that's a plus.) ^Hippie...^ (So are you!) ^You ARE me^ (^_^')  
  
Aya bursts in, covered in purple paint.  
  
Yohji: Nice color. Omi's a queer elf, and now you're a Teletubby.  
  
Ken: Um... Aya-  
  
Aya: Shut up! I went to a lid factory... Damn instant spray on color machines!  
  
Aya stomps to his room, leaving a trail of purple footprints.  
  
Omi: Man... That's going to take forever to get out of that leather...  
  
Ken: When did you get here?!  
  
Omi: well, I just learned how to disappear and reappear by Nagi-kun, so-  
  
Ken: Nagi-kun?  
  
Omi: Oops...  
  
Ken: Wha-  
  
Yohji: Leave it alone...Just...Leave it...  
  
Omi: So...*tries to get off subject* What was the commotion about earlier?  
  
Yohji: Let's all just forget today EVER happened. Agree?  
  
All: HAI!! (even Aya?) ^He can randomly appear! Meh storeh!!^ (-_-')  
  
Next time: The ZOMBIE Nazi Turkey!!!  
  
(God help us...) ^FARF!^ (Aaah!) ^' ^_^ '^  
  
THE END!  
  
This time!   
  
*GABBLE!* 


	2. F&Q

OFTEN ASKED QUESTIONS......  
  
  
  
1. (Why were they after the jar?)  
  
^a- Jar's have lids, and those are evil.  
  
b- It had Shu's viagra.^  
  
2. (If Persia... Or his ghost... Or whatever, knew about the viagra...  
  
What's the deal?)  
  
^Would YOU want a guy who can influence minds on viagra?!^  
  
(Point taken.)  
  
3. ( What the frick was this about?)  
  
^Yo, it's 4 am, school night, and I'm medicated! WITH Insomnia!^  
  
(Bad combo.)  
  
^Hai. LNH (late night high) baby!^  
  
(By the way folks, Hai-Yes, Baka -Idiot)  
  
4. (What's the ( ) and ^ ^ all about?)  
  
^ The ( ) is one voice in my head, the ^ ^ is the one I chose as  
  
'me'.^  
  
(Okay....)  
  
^I can replace you!^  
  
(Sorries! ^_^')  
  
5. (Finally, will there be a sequel?)  
  
^ Mr. Gibbles ya mean? Most likely... I'm sick a lot, so ton's of  
  
meds!.^  
  
(God!)  
  
^ : 3 *Farfie throws flamin' Panda's at other voice*^  
  
(Aah!)  
  
^Mission accomplished, end transmission^  
  
^' ^_~ '^ 


End file.
